Un, deux, trois
by RosalindAnnaBorelli
Summary: Trois petits mots, répétés encore et encore. Que veulent-ils dire ? Mais sont-ce eux, les plus importants ? Ou ceux que les protagonistes n'arrivent pas à partager ? A vous de voir. Petite romance sous forme d'O.S, qui laisse place à votre interprétation personnelle. Qu'en dites-vous ?


Un petit O.S écrit pendant les vacances. J'ai un peu peur qu'il soit trop niais, mais je vous laisse juger par vous-même. Les protagonistes parlent, ce ne sont pas uniquement des pensées.

* * *

><p>Un, deux, trois.<p>

_Ne recule pas._

**Ne t'avance pas.**

**...**

Un, deux, trois.

_Regarde-moi._

**Eloigne-toi.**

**...**

Un, deux, trois.

_Avance d'un pas._

**Recule de trois.**

**...**

Un, deux, trois.

_Parle-moi._

**Je ne t'écoute pas.**

**...**

Un, deux, trois.

_Prends-moi dans tes bras._

**Qu'est-ce-que tu crois ?**

**...**

Un, deux, trois.

_Ne m'aimes-tu pas ?_

**On ne m'a pas donné le choix !**

**...**

Un, deux, trois.

_Parce que tu penses que ça m'amuse, de t'aimer toi ?_

**Peut-être pas.**

**...**

Un, deux, trois.

_Rêves-tu de moi ?_

**Ça ne te concerne pas.**

**...**

Un, deux, trois.

_Ah, ah, ah._

**Ne te moque pas.**

**...**

Un, deux trois.

_Il n'y a aucune loi contre ça._

**Ne joue pas avec moi.**

**...**

Un, deux, trois.

_Alors cesse de dire que tu ne veux pas de moi._

**Mais c'est le cas !**

**...**

Un, deux, trois.

_C'est ce que tu dis toi._

**Tu ne me crois pas ?**

**...**

Un, deux, trois.

_Tu mens encore plus mal que moi._

**C'est faux, tu ne me connais pas.**

**...**

Un, deux, trois.

_Nie l'évidence, moi je ne le ferai pas._

**Quelle évidence ? Je ne te comprends pas.**

**...**

Un, deux, trois.

_Si je meurs demain, qu'est-ce que tu diras ?_

**Tu ne mourras pas.**

**...**

Un, deux, trois.

_' __Elle ? Je l'ai croisée une ou deux fois' ?_

**Arrête avec ça, je ne sais pas.**

**...**

Un, deux, trois.

_'__On s'est embrassé une fois, mais je n'assumais pas et on ne se parlait plus depuis des mois' ?_

**STOP ! Qu'est-ce que tu attends de moi ?**

**...**

Un, deux, trois.

_Agis en adulte, embrasse-moi._

**Je ne peux pas.**

**...**

Un, deux, trois.

_Tu ne veux pas._

**Je n'ai pas dit ça.**

**...**

Un, deux, trois.

_Crois-tu que tu n'es pas assez bien pour moi ou que je ne suis pas assez bien pour toi ?_

**Tu le sais très bien, n'est-ce pas ?**

**...**

Un, deux, trois.

_Tu crois que tu vas me faire du mal, ou quelque chose comme ça._

**C'est ce qui se passera si je suis avec toi.**

**...**

Un, deux, trois.

_J'ai confiance en toi._

**Je ne t'apporterais que du malheur, ne te leurre pas.**

**...**

Un, deux, trois.

_Laisse-moi le choix._

**C'est trop dangereux pour toi.**

**...**

Un, deux, trois.

_Je ne crois pas._

**Mais ne comprends-tu pas ? Je suis un paria.**

**...**

Un, deux, trois.

_Un paria aux lèvres douces comme de la soie._

**N'importe quoi !**

**...**

Un, deux, trois.

_Prouve-le moi._

**Laisse-moi.**

**...**

Un, deux, trois.

_Je t'aime, ne m'abandonne pas._

**C'est pour ton propre bien, tu verras.**

**...**

Un, deux, trois.

_Je te remercierai quand j'aurai pris quelques années, c'est ça ?_

**C'est peut-être plus proche de la réalité que tu ne le crois.**

**...**

Un, deux, trois.

_Et maintenant, quoi ? Je t'oublie, tu m'oublies, et tout le monde est content, tu crois ?_

**Oui, je crois.**

**...**

Un, deux, trois.

_Alors, adieu et puis voilà ?_

**C'est ça.**

**...**

Un, deux, trois.

_Dans ce cas je m'en vais. Tu as brisé mon cœur, mais sois tranquille, je ne me retournerai pas._

**Non, je... Attends-moi !**

**...**

Un, deux, trois.

_Pourquoi ?_

**Parce qu'à l'instant où nos chemins se sont croisés, j'ai su que ça ne pouvait être aucune autre, que c'était toi.**

**...**

Un, deux, trois.

_Tu m'aimes ? Dis-le moi !_

**Ou sinon tu t'en vas ?**

**...**

Un, deux, trois.

_Dis-le moi._

**Je t'aime, ça te va ?**

**...**

Un, d...

* * *

><p>Nous y revoilà. Les questions qui risquent de revenir fréquemment et auxquelles je vais répondre ici :<p>

**I. De quel couple parlons-nous ?**

Au début, ce devait être Drago et Luna (post-guerre), j'ai ensuite dévié sur Remus et Nymphadora, pour conclure sur un Dramione (post-guerre). Autrement dit, j'ai du mal à classer cet O.S (qui n'aura pas de suite). Parce qu'après réflexion, j'ai considéré que ce pourrait aussi bien être Ted et Andromeda, Ginny et Draco (post-guerre)...

Donc je serais infiniment reconnaissante si vous me dites ce que vous en pensez, parce que je me suis un peu perdue...

**II. Qu'est-ce-que c'est que ce 'un, deux, trois' ?**

Le rythme d'une danse, le tempo d'une musique, la pluie frappant sur les carreaux, le temps qui s'écoule, la mort qui frappe à la porte... Je laisse place à votre imagination.

D'ailleurs, si vous pouvez m'en faire part, pour voir quelle impression ça vous a donné, je serais ravie.

**III. Pourquoi 'Un, d...' à la fin ?**

L'obstacle est brisé. On peut aussi penser que les deux protagonistes se sont rejoints, ou s'embrassent mais j'avais l'image de la destruction d'un mur entre eux en tête. Le temps, la pluie, la danse, la musique, plus rien ne compte. Il n'y a qu'eux, réunis, et peu importe l'intensité du monde. Cependant chacun est libre de son interprétation. Qu'en pensez-vous ?


End file.
